jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Events/Jedi-Con 2010
Events center|link=Jedi-Con 2010 thumb|right|Der Stand der [[Jedipedia an der Jedi-Con 2010.]] Die Jedi-Con 2010 fand, wie schon zwei Jahre zuvor, wieder im Maritim-Hotel in Düsseldorf über das Osterwochenende statt. Die Jedipedia nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um sich, zusammen mit einigen anderen Fanprojekten, im Raum Alderaan vorzustellen. Besuchern boten wir neben dem von Premia entworfenen Flyer die Gelegenheit, einige ausgewählte Artikel zu begutachten, Fragen direkt an Autoren und die Administratoren zu stellen, und natürlich an unserem Wissensquiz teilzunehmen, welches wie bei der Jedi-Con 2008 großen Zuspruch fand. Danksagung Allen voran sollte natürlich Robert Eiba und seinem Team von OSWFC gedankt werden, auf deren Schultern die gesamte Veranstaltung ruhte, und die damit einen grandiosen Job abgeliefert haben. Robert Eiba gab zudem einen amüsanten Moderator der Opening und Closing Ceremonies am Samstag und Montag ab. Ein weiterer Dank geht natürlich an unsere Sponsoren, ohne die wir das Wissensquiz nicht hätten durchführen können. Dank für die Preise geht daher an Fantasy-Toystore, Toy Palace und 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Wissensquiz Das Wissensquiz wurde an allen drei Tagen durchgeführt, wobei als Besonderheit Sonntag, der 4.April, genannt werden sollte, da hier mittags der Hauptgewinn verlost wurde, welcher aus einem Asajj Ventress-Lichtschwert und der Teilnahme als Jury-Mitglied am Kostümwettbewerb bestand. Das Quiz an sich lief dabei so ab, dass jeder Teilnehmer drei, bzw am Sonntag vier, Fragen gestellt bekam, welche er, für zwei Punkte, direkt oder, für einen Punkt, mit einer Auswahl von vier Antworten lösen konnte. Die Fragen kamen aus Behind the Magic und stellen damit sogar offizielle Fragen dar. thumb|right|Premia mit den Quiz-Gewinnern des ersten Con-Tages. ;Samstag, 3.April Am ersten Con-Tag nahmen 33 Personen am Quiz teil. Der erste Platz bekam Preise im Wert von knapp 80€ und konnte von Roan THE ONE errungen werden. Die Platzierungen des ersten Tages sahen dabei wie folgt aus: # Platz: Roan THE ONE (Master Replica .33 Scale Han Solo Blaster, 30th Anniversary Battle Pack Ambush on Ilum und Family Guy: Irgendwo, irgendwie, irgendwann auf der dunklen Seite DVD) # Platz: Julian Kaltwasser aus Eschweiler (2 Actionfiguren und Qui-Gon Jinn mit Eopie) # Platz: Robin Thomas aus Köln (2 Actionfiguren) # Platz: Yoda41 (1 Actionfigur) # Platz: Michael Solitair aus Ratingen (1 Actionfigur) thumb|right|Premia mit den Gewinnern am Sonntag. [[Benutzer:Amidala|Amidala und Kyle sind jedoch nicht zugegen.]] ;Sonntag, 4.April Da der Sonntag der einzige komplette Tag der Con war, nahemn hier naturgemäss auch mehr Personen am Wissensquiz teil. Die Zahl belief sich an diesem Tag auf 43 Teilnehmer. Der erste Platz stellte hier das Asajj Ventress FX Lichtschwert im Wert von knapp 140€ dar, welches sich Amidala sichern konnte. Die Teilnahme als Jurymitglied am Kostümwettbewerb musste sie jedoch weiterreichen, da sie selbst als Teilnehmerin an selbigem angemeldet war. Da sich jedoch nach Bekanntgabe der Platzierungen die nächstplatzierten schon zerstreut hatten, ging diese Ehre an Kyle, der eigentlich den 4ten Platz inne gehabt hätte. # Platz: Amidala (Clone Wars Asajj Ventress FX Lichtschwert) # Platz: David Sünder aus Leim (4 Actionfiguren) # Platz: Johannes Furrer aus Mainz (2 Actionfiguren) # Platz: Darth Schorsch (1 Actionfigur) # Platz: Dirk Schneider aus Schwalmstadt (1 Actionfigur) thumb|right|Premia mit den Gewinnern am Montag. ;Montag, 5.April Am Montag nahmen insgesamt 24 Teilnehmer am Wissensquiz teil. Der Gesamtsieger an diesem Tag war Holger Klein, der damit Preise im Wert von etwa 85€ mit nach Hause nehmen durfte. # Platz: Holger Klein aus Waiblingen (Master Replica .33 Scale Han Solo Blaster, 30th Anniversary Battle Pack Ambush on Ilum und Family Guy: Irgendwo, irgendwie, irgendwann auf der dunklen Seite Blu-ray Disc) # Platz: Karin Abel aus Tübingen (30th Comic-Con Shadow Scout with Speeder Bike und Family Guy: Irgendwo, irgendwie, irgendwann auf der dunklen Seite DVD) # Platz: Olivia Müller aus Stuttgart (Lucas Family Collector's Set Actionfiguren) # Platz: Christian Furrer aus Frankfurt (1 Actionfigur) # Platz: Dominik Scharbach aus Meckenheim (1 Actionfigur) An dieser Stelle bedanken wir uns noch einmal bei allen Teilnehmern und wünschen den Gewinnern viel Spaß mit den Preisen! Einige Preise, die wir auf der Con verlost haben, können auf Amazon erworben werden. B0032T9Q4M B002VOO69E B0036WTBWM B000ULWOGW B000GPWSHW Reise nach Alderaan - das Con-Holocron 2010 Zu dieser nüchternen Präsentation der Fakten folgt natürlich auch wieder ein etwas persönlicherer Text, der die Con vielleicht etwas fröhlicher darstellen kann. Samstag, 3.April thumb|right|Die Schlange vor dem Infostand Da ich auf meiner Strecke sowohl Frankfurt, als auch Köln passieren musste, machte ich mich zeitig auf den Weg, sodass ich Darth Schorsch bereits um halb sieben morgens bei Heilbronn abholen konnte. Überraschenderweise kamen wir jedoch sehr zügig durch, sodass wir trotz einer Verpflegungspause schon um 10:30 am Maritim eintrafen. Beim Eintreten in die Haupthalle sah man sich schon von Leuten, die entweder Lichtschwertern dabei hatten, noch verpackte Sturmtruppenrüstungen mit sich schleppten, oder zumindest erkennbar Star Wars-Fans waren. Da wir allerdings die ersten Jedipedia-Vertreter im Hotel waren, hatten wir genug Zeit, gemütlich unsere Eintrittsbändel inklusive Früheintrittsausweisen abzuholen. Der Chef traf knapp nach uns ein, sodass ich ihn erstmal in der Menge der Star Wars-Fans ausfindig machen musste (schliesslich hatte ich seine Karte auch schon bekommen). Nach dem Willen der Macht (oder wars nur Glück) liefen wir uns jedoch genau am Kartenschalter über den Weg, sodass wir schnellstmöglich mit dem Aufbau des Standes beginnen konnten. Wir stellten jedoch fest, dass wir durch das fehlende WLAN leider doch kein Live-Jedipedia am Stand präsentieren konnten. Allerdings war der Stand mit den Preisen für das Wissensquiz und den Flyern schon gut angefüllt war. Zudem brauchten wir ja auch noch Platz, um das Quiz an sich durchzuführen. Während des Aufbaus hatten wir natürlich auch schon Kontakte zu den Betreibern der angrenzenden Stände der German Garrison, dem Saberproject und dem Rebellenstützpunkt. thumb|left|Darth Vader und Obi-Wan Kenobi kämpfen vor dem Jedipedia-Stand. Dann war es plötzlich auch schon halb zwei, sodass die Massen eingelassen wurden. Glücklicherweise wurden wir noch einige Zeit vom grossen Andrang verschont, da die meisten Besucher noch in der Schlange standen, die relativ schnell aus dem Gebäude heraus gewachsen war. Schnell jedoch konnten wir auch erste Gäste an unserem Stand begrüssen, wennauch der Andrang vorerst ausblieb. Leider wanderten, besonders am Anfang sehr viele Leute vom Stand des Saberproject an uns vorbei, warfen einen kurzen Blick auf unsere Flyer, übersahen den Stand des Rebellenstüzpunktes und bestaunten gleich darauf die imperialen Soldaten der German Garrison. Die ersten Teilnehmer waren daher grösstenteils Personen, die sich noch an das Wissensquiz des letzten Jahres erinnern konnten und uns deshalb gezielt aufsuchten. Da Premia den Stand vollauf alleine im Griff hatte, machte ich mich nun ebenfalls auf, mich durch die Massen an Jedi, Strumtruppen, Senatoren, Aliens, Klonen und einfach ganz normalen Fans zu kämpfen, um mir einen Überblick über die restlichen Räume ausserhalb unserer kleinen Enklave zu verschaffen. Die Stände in Alderaan erstmal ignorierend, wollte ich als erstes nach Corellia reisen, um die dort aufgestellten Verkaufsstände nach verborgenen Schätzen zu durchwühlen. Der Weg dorthin führte jedoch über Kamino, wo der R2-Builders-Club sein Quartier aufgeschlagen hatte. Diese Gruppe baut Astromechdroiden, welche grösstenteils nach R2-D2 gestaltet sind, an der Con waren jedoch auch ein R4-Astromechdroide und ein rot-schwarzer R2-Astromechdroide präsent. Da die Droiden von allen Seiten belagert waren, beschloss ich diese für später aufzusparen und setzte meinen Weg zu den Verkaufsständen fort. Hier konnte man fast alles finden, was das Fan-Herz höher schlagen lässt, angefangen von Action-Figuren über Lichtschwert- und Blaster- oder Rüstungs-Repliken in verschiedenen Massstäben, über Kuscheltiere, Poster und sogar einige allgemeine Videos, die nur entfernt oder gar nichts mit Star Wars zu tun hatten. Natürlich konnte man hier auch den Grundstock jeglicher ordentlicher Enzyklopädischer Arbeit finden: Comics, Sachbüchern, Rollenspielquellbüchern und natürlich Romanen. Natürlich konnte ich hier auch nicht widerstehen, den einen oder anderen älteren Roman in meine Sammlung aufzunehmen. Bevor ich mich jedoch von meiner Last erleichtern konnte, sah ich mich plötzlich mit Darth Vader und Obi-Wan Kenobi konfrontiert, die sich genau vor unserem Stand ein Lichtschwertduell lieferten, welches jedoch mit dem Tod beider Kontrahenten endete, worauf diese Aufstanden, lachten und wieder ihrer Wege gingen. Nach diesem amüsanten, unkanonischen Intermezzo löste ich Premia an unserem Stand ab, damit dieser sich auch einmal umschauen konnte. Nach einer kurzen Einführung in den Ablauf des Wissensquiz' sah ich mit einem stetigen Strom an Besuchern konfrontiert, die sich eine Chance auf unsere Preise ausrechneten. Dabei stellte das Wissen allein meist nicht das Hindernis dar, vielmehr waren die Fragen eher auf die Hintergründe, die Dreharbeiten oder anderes Hinter-den-Kulissen-Wissen ausgerichtet, sodass ich hier einige Köpfe ordentlich rauchen sah. Dagegen freute ich mich immer sehr, wenn ich einmal eine Frage fand, die ich selbst spontan beantworten konnte, ohne in die Antwort schielen zu müssen. Als nach einiger Zeit Premia zurückkehrte machte ich mich noch einmal auf den Weg, um die Gaststars im Raum Hoth zu bestaunen, jedoch herrschte hier ein derartiges Gewusel, dass ich lieber die Lego-Dioramen begutachtete und einen kurzen Blick in den Empfangsbereich warf, den ich nun, da ich schon den ersten Tag halb verbracht hatte, zum ersten mal sah. Hier gab es unter anderem den Infostand, den Stand von Gamesload, bei dem an einigen Geräten Star Wars-Spiele gespielt werden konnten. Schliesslich traf ich Darth Schorsch und Kyle vor dem Eingang zum Raum Coruscant, in dem die sogenannten Panels stattfanden und in dem abends die Show stattfinden würde. Ein solches Panel schauten wir uns nun gemeinsam an. Die Stars waren Cathy Munro und Chris Parsons, welche die beiden Kopfgeldjäger Zuckuss und 4-LOM in Episode V verkörperten. Anschliessend beeilte ich mich wieder zurück zu unserem Stand, da die Preisverleihung kurz darauf bereits stattfinden sollte. Aufgrund des plötzlich doch sehr hohen Andranges in letzter Minute konnte der Zeitpunkt zwar nicht wirklich gehalten werden, aber wir wollten so vielen Besuchern wie möglich die Chance der Teilnahme geben. thumb|right|Die German Garrison in Aufstellung Nach der Preisverleihung mussten wir selbst auch unseren Stand verlassen, da der obere Bereich nun komplett geschlossen wurde. Wir richteten die Preise nun neu aus, damit diese für den Sonntag wieder ein ordentliches Bild boten und begaben uns in die Hotellobby, wo die German Garrison Aufstellung genommen hatte, um Besuchern die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich mit ihnen ablichten zu lassen. Kurz darauf begaben wir uns zusammen zum Veranstaltungsraum, sodass wir bei der Öffnung der Türen sogar noch vernünftige Plätze für die Opening Ceremony bekamen. Diese wurde durch einen kleinen Film eingeführt, der durch den OSWFC gestaltet war. Robert Eiba begrüsste darauf die angereisten Gäste und zum Abschluss präsentierte Steve Sansweet über die aktuellen Geschehnisse in der Star Wars-Welt. Anschliessend begab ich mich, zusammen mit Kyle und Schorsch, nach einem kurzen Abendessen in unser Hotel, wo ich nach knapp 22 Stunden Con-Dauerlauf erschöpft ins Bett fiel... Damit war der erste Con-Tag hinter sich gebracht. Sonntag, 4.April Montag, 5.April Galerie Datei:Jedi-Con2010 01.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 02.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 03.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 04.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 05.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 06.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 07.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 08.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 09.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 10.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 11.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 12.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 14.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 15.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 16.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 17.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 18.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 19.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 20.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 21.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 22.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 23.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 27.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 28.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 29.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 30.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 31.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 32.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 33.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 34.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 35.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 36.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 37.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 38.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 39.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 40.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 41.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 42.jpg Datei:Gruppenbild_Jedi-Con_Tag_1.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010 13.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010_Gruppenbild_Eiba.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010_Gruppenbild_Gerick.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010_Gruppenbild_LeParmetier.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010_Gruppenbild_Martinez.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010_Gruppenbild_Vasquez.jpg Datei:Jedi-Con2010_Gruppenbild_Wood.jpg Datei:Team-Flyer.jpg Datei:Star-Flyer.jpg Datei:Sansweet-Autogramm.jpg Datei:Motti-Autogrammkarte.jpg Diskussion In der Diskussion kannst du über die Con plaudern und das Erlebte noch einmal Revue passieren lassen. Wenn du deinen eigenen Erfahrungsbericht schreiben möchtest, dann kannst du eine Unterseite deiner Benutzerseite anlegen - /Jedi-Con 2010 - und in der Diskussion posten. Viel Spaß! Siehe auch [[Datei:Premia_Orange_Gunner.jpg|thumb|right|Der Orange Gunner Magnus Müller.]] *Jedi-Con 2010 *Mission Orange *German Garrison *Saberproject *R2 Builders Club *Rebellenstützpunkt Weiterführende Links *Offizielle Webseite zur Jedi-Con 2010 *German Garrison *Saberproject *Rebellenstützpunkt